Rising Dawn Ridge
by Daisy Kaminari
Summary: Nine teenagers make the fatal mistake of entering the house haunted by the restless spirits of the Akatsuki. Now, they're trapped inside, with the only option to escape together, or die trying. *Rewrite of The Haunting of 10 Ghosts. More info inside.*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am alive! I am so sorry for those who had originally been following **_**The Haunting of 10 Ghosts**_**, but fear not! I have finally started writing it again, but with new characters and twists, along with a major development of the plot. I sincerely hope you all enjoy this version better! Here is the prologue to start. **

**Warning! This story contains cussing, extreme violence, dark thoughts, and bloody deaths in future chapters! But I don't think it's bad enough to be rated as 'M', so it shall stay as 'T'.**

**Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Naruto or its characters. I do, however, own the OCs in future chapters. **

Rain fell heavily from the dark sky, soaking the ground until it turned muddy. Lightning flashed brightly as thunder echoed just after it, the earth seeming to shake from the sheer force of the sound. From the swiftly fading light in the sky, a sign could be seen, a pair of rotting wooden posts holding it up. The sign itself tilted slightly to the right, five legible words dripping red:

_Welcome to Rising Dawn Ridge _

Just beyond the sign, upon a lone hill, rested a large house surrounded by gnarled, leafless trees. The outside of the building appeared lonely and dark, but surprisingly well kept. It was large, reaching up to three stories tall with twin double doors serving as the entrance. Through the flashing lights of the storm, it could be seen that the windows remained in pristine condition, not a scratch on their clear surfaces. Even the roof seemed to fair well throughout the years. The whole place screamed 'ancient', yet 'extravagant' at the same time.

Through the doors and into the heart of the house, the living room on the first level, gathered ten, shadowed figures. Eight of the figures trained their unwavering attention to one particularly dark silhouette, another shadow standing beside him. The leader swept his gaze over the rest of the group, until his odd ripple-patterned eyes landed on the figure that stared back impassively with his own crimson orbs.

"Itachi, your report."

The demand hung in the air with no response until the person in question replied.

"The last of them were dealt with by Kisame and I mere hours ago," Itachi reported solemnly, nodding at the tallest figure identified as Kisame, who in turn gave a broad grin that showed off his two rows of sharp teeth.

"Yes, Leader. They were quite easy to 'take care of', if you catch my drift," Kisame stated, a large smirk on his face.

"When's the next fucking job? This shitty existence is fucking unbearable unless I'm wringing some fucker's throat!" A foul-mouthed male complained loudly, successfully ticking off the figure next to him.

"Hidan, you damn idiot! Don't shout in my fucking ear like that, or I'll kick your ass!" He said to Hidan, whacking him over the head. "Stop the excessive cussing while you're at it."

"You fucking hypocrite! I will kill you one day, Kakuzu, I swear on my fucking name!" Hidan screeched as he clutched his throbbing head in pain.

"Tobi thinks that everyone should be friends and never fight!" A slightly smaller male whined as he watched the two bicker. The figure beside him placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Tobi, you should know **that those two are fucking crazy and you should** just ignore them," The yellow-eyed figure told him in two different voices. The other nodded.

"Okay, Mr. Zetsu. Hey, Deidara-Sempai," Tobi said as he looked over at another pair of figures, "When do you think more visitors will come?"

"Why are you asking me like I'm Leader when he's standing over there, hm?" Deidara asked, fuming slightly. When Tobi gave an innocent shrug, he looked to his partner for help.

"Sasori-" Deidara began.

"Deal with your crazed fan boy on your own, brat," Sasori snapped, cutting him off.

"All of you remain silent at once," The leader spoke in an icy tone. All conversation ceased as the rest of the group waited to hear what he had to say.

"Now, Konan," He said, looking over to the amber-eyed female, "I want you to lure in more 'visitors'. Make sure that it's a sizable group, though."

"Yes, Pein," She spoke in a quiet voice, "I'll leave immediately."

She swiftly disappeared in a flurry of white sheets of paper as Pein raised his arm, palm out, towards the ceiling. The rain ceased abruptly, allowing the slips of paper to escape outside without getting soaked. After the last trace of Konan was out the doors, they closed with a resounding slam. The attention returned to Pein.

"All right, you're all dismissed until further notice."

His words hung in the air for a moment, until the members of the group quickly disappeared simultaneously, leaving the lone leader to gather his thoughts. He heaved a sigh, leaning against the flawless beige-colored wall as he closed his rippled eyes.

'_The Akatsuki is falling apart! This is not the future I dreamed of for the organization! But it's too late; we're forever trapped in the cycle of pain and hatred.' _

Pein opened his eyes to peer down and examine his hand blankly. He watched in tired fascination, as the flesh grew transparent and regained a solid appearance as he willed it. Any bodiless spirit could accomplish such a simple trick. He clutched his fingers together, his hand forming into a fist, and punched the wall beside him in frustration. The impact left a spider web-like crack, but didn't damage the surface any further. He growled softly before heaving another sigh.

"Nagato."

The sound of her voice startled him slightly, though he remained stoic. He turned to face the only female in the group with a blank stare.

"Well?" He prodded.

"I caught the interest of a group of nine teenagers. They plan to stay here tomorrow night," Konan informed him with a slight bow.

"That's good to hear. Great work, Konan. You have been very useful, as always."

Konan acknowledged his praise with a nod before vanishing in another whirl of paper. Pein was left alone with his thoughts once more.

'_I suppose the pain and suffering of others will suffice for the torture I withstand every day: To be alive, yet not exist, to die, yet never fade away…The world shall know of our pain soon enough.' _

**That is the end of the prologue! The chapters I post in the future shall be longer than this, though. Okay, the next chapter is mainly about the OCs so you can get a feel for their personalities, you know, before someone has to die… I am so mean. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying the new version! Let me know what you think! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am glad that you guys have kept up with this so far! Alright, this is mainly an intro for the various OCs, but I do hope it is enjoyable. **

**Warning! This story will contain cussing, dark thoughts, extreme violence, and bloody deaths, though not too severe, so it shall stay rated as 'T'.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of NARUTO, though I DO own my OCs **

**Character Mini Bios **

**Daisy Kaminari: 15-year old girl that has dark brown hair with the tips dyed cobalt blue and sapphire blue eyes **

**Nathan: 16-year old boy with coal black hair and hazel brown eyes **

**Ashley: 17-year old girl with dirty blonde hair typically pulled into a ponytail and ocean blue eyes; Ryan's twin sister**

**Grant: 17-year old boy with golden brown hair and light green eyes**

**Mackenzie: 16-year old girl with copper colored hair down to her ribs and big chocolate brown eyes**

**Drew: 16-year old boy with red hair and forest green eyes framed with black wire glasses**

**Leslie: 16-year old girl with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes**

**Ryan: 17-year old boy with dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes; Ashley's twin brother**

**Michael: 15-year old boy with light brown hair and green dotted hazel eyes **

Daisy's POV:

It was a crisp, fall afternoon. School had let out for the weekend and I planned on hanging out with my friends. Currently, I was running at a fast pace, in a hurry to meet with them. We have yet to decide on what to do for Halloween, which was tomorrow. Our costumes were already picked out, but the group was still debating on whether or not to go to a party or go trick-or-treating. One of my goofier friends suggested terrorizing the little kids, but the idea was quickly declined due to the fact that no one wanted to get arrested.

I turned a corner, leaves crunching under my feet as I neared my destination. There was a small café where we usually met every day after school ended. We typically sat in a large booth located near the back, the only one that could fit all nine of us. Yeah, we are a large group, but hey, we get along great. Nathan is the quirky goofball. Ashley is the sporty chick. Grant is the logical leader. Mackenzie is the naïve cheerleader. Drew is the tech wiz. Leslie is the fashion diva. Ryan is the arrogant jock. Michael is the ecstatic artist. Then there's me, the analytical girl with no real category for herself. Yep, we fit together like a complex puzzle; difficult, but worth it.

Susan's Place, the café, was now a few steps away. I quickly entered through the doorway and made my way towards the back. The establishment was not a large one, but it had the cozy atmosphere of home, despite there being a long bar counter. I drifted past the many small booths built for two and rounded a corner. Ah, my friends were already waiting for me. All eight of them sat around the large table, leaving an empty space for me at the end. I sat down in the seat beside Nathan, who in turn gave me a lopsided grin.

"What took you so long, short stuff?" Nathan asked teasingly. My face reddened slightly in frustration at the nickname.

"I'm only short compared to you giants. Besides, not everyone has a car or skateboard to use for transportation!" I pouted. This earned a chuckle from within the group.

"Anyways," Grant said, clearing his throat, "We are here to discuss more pressing matters. Now, what are we doing tomorrow night for Halloween?"

"I still say we should egg that old lady's house down the street," Nathan muttered. Ashley gave him a funny look.

"What do you have against Mrs. Winters?" She asked in exasperation. The dark haired boy gave a shrug.

"She pisses me off."

"Any other ideas?" Grant asked, completely ignoring Nathan. Leslie raised her right hand daintily.

"How about we go to the mall?"

"No way! This is Halloween, not a day for shopping!" Michael complained, shooting the platinum blonde an 'are you serious?' look. Leslie scoffed in annoyance.

"We can hide in the park and scare the shit out of the little kids," Ryan suggested.

"But that's mean!" Mackenzie whined as she looked up from applying her eyeliner.

"What about the traditional trick-or-treating?" Drew piped up.

"Dude, we aren't five anymore," Ashley told him from across the table.

"I don't know about you guys, but I wanna get the crap scared out of me this year!" Nathan announced with a cheer as he pumped a fist into the air. Everyone looked at him and then at each other before we all shared the same thought:

"HAUNTED HOUSE!"

"It's perfect!" Grant agreed as Ashley nodded. Mackenzie slumped her shoulders.

"I'm kinda scared…" She whimpered. Ryan waved her off with a scoff

"That's the point of a haunted house!" He told her.

"Uh, guys? Where can we find a haunted house?" I asked, finally adding to the conversation. Nathan spun around in his seat to look at me.

"Holy mother of all that is fudge, I forgot you were there!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes before turning to the rest of the group.

"She's right; this small town doesn't really have a Halloween Festival, just a few parties scattered around the neighborhood," Michael pointed out.

As my friends debated over this new dilemma, I noticed a shadow move from the corner of my eye. I quickly focused my attention to that particular spot in time to see a woman. She had blue hair tied up into a bun with an origami rose pinned in it. Her amber eyes had an ethereal glow. Before I could study her any further, she simply vanished, a white slip of paper in her place. Curious, I reached down and took it into my possession. It was slightly crumpled, but the red writing was still legible.

"Whatcha got there, Daisy?" Drew asked, indicating the slip of paper I held between my fingers.

"Listen to this: 'For sale, five bedroom two bathroom house. It's located on Rising Dawn Ridge'," I read aloud, when a sudden gasp sounded from across the table. I looked up at Mackenzie in confusion.

"You guys! That place is dangerous!" She wailed childishly. We all stared at the copper-haired girl in concern. Ashley leaned over and rubbed the girl's arms to comfort her.

"Um, why is it dangerous?" Ryan coughed awkwardly. Mackenzie sniffled.

"I-It's a murder house! People died in that place!"

"So it's a _haunted_ establishment?" Nathan asked with a knowing smirk. It only grew when Mackenzie nodded in confirmation.

"Wait, I know what you're getting at: You want to go there on Halloween night, correct?" Drew questioned, to which Nathan nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm up for it if you guys are," I stated with a shrug.

Honestly, I don't believe in the paranormal. A haunted house doesn't faze me since I know beforehand that it's fake. In my opinion, this expedition could prove to be interesting; I might get a chance to form my own conclusions about the many coincidental deaths of the former residents at Rising Dawn Ridge.

I saw my friends glance at one another to silently debate on the trip to the death house. I noticed Michael's subtle nod at Grant, confirming that he agreed, followed by a thumb's up from Ryan and Ashley. Drew and Leslie hesitated before giving slight nods. Mackenzie still sat silent, probably having an internal conflict within her mind, before she finally looked up with a determined stare.

"All right," She breathed, "Let's do it."

There was a simultaneous cheer shared at our table, as we all grew excited about tomorrow's events. Nathan flat out erupted into laughter that lingered on the edge of insanity as he pumped a fist into the air.

"Tomorrow night we shall conquer the haunted house on Rising Dawn Ridge!" He proclaimed. Everyone laughed along with him, grinning broadly in anticipation. Leslie interrupted with a small cough.

"Hey, um, guys? Are we wearing the costumes still?" The platinum blonde-haired teen asked. We all paused, taking in the question before Grant replied.

"I think it would make the trip more interesting, don't you guys?"

There were nods and grins around the table as we all agreed to wear our costumes to the haunted house. It would be like a costume slumber party, only at a desolate supposedly dangerous house. I grinned, looking forward to tomorrow night.

"Should we bring anything else?" I asked with a smirk plastered on my face. Grant flicked his pale green eyes towards me, considering my question.

"How about anything goes? We might be spending the night there, after all," He suggested to the rest of the group. He smiled in satisfaction at the positive feedback he received.

"So, we'll all meet up while wearing our costumes at Grant's place?" Michael asked, stroking his chin.

"Duh, he has a car," Nathan retorted before Grant could answer.

"There's nine of us, you dork!" Ryan teased from his seat.

"I suppose we can take two cars. Five people in Grant's car and the other four can ride in mine," Ashley spoke from beside her twin.

"Okay, it is finally settled. That's all we have to decide on, right?" Leslie asked, appearing impatient.

"Yeah, we're done," Grant confirmed.

"Hey, where did Nathan go?" Mackenzie asked curiously. I shrugged and pointed towards the front doors of the café.

"He's trying to get ice cream, but the machine is broken," I informed the rest of the group.

"Huh? I didn't see him leave," Drew muttered.

It wasn't long before we heard shouts and a long string of curses. We all turned simultaneously to see the black-haired boy arguing with an employee.

"Sir, the machine is out of order!" The man consoled, trying to get Nathan to calm down.

"YOU'RE OUT OF ORDER!" My friend shrieked in response. Grant turned to face Ryan with a serious expression.

"…Haul his crazy ass out of here," He hissed urgently. The quarterback nodded before dashing over to the ridiculous scene.

Needless to say, it is going to be a while before any of us are allowed to return to Susan's Place…for the fifth time this month.

**oOoOoOo **

After the meeting at the café, we all decided to call it a day and return to our respective homes. I broke away from the rest of the group and silently walked back to the apartment I shared with my two cousins.

Yeah, my parents travel around a lot, never wanting to stay rooted to one spot. But that is not a life I want to live, so I begged them to let me stay with my older cousin, Tetsu, and Marigold, my slightly younger cousin. I enjoy their company even more so than my own parents', since the two of them are always there for me. Tetsu is twenty-seven years old and acts as a legal guardian, while Marigold is fourteen, a year younger than I am.

The apartment loomed before me. It always seemed pretty small, no matter how many times I walked through the green door. I used my spare key to get inside and locked the door behind me out of habit. My cousins were out, it appeared, so I now have some time to myself. I quickly dressed into my sleepwear, blue flannel pajama bottoms and a baggy white T-shirt, and retired to my room, curling onto my bed with a suspense novel. It was a good book, actually, so good I read the whole thing in one sitting. When I finally put it down three hours later, I saw that it was completely dark outside. The digital clock on my nightstand glowed with the numbers reading 10:38.

Not feeling tired in the least, I heated up some popcorn and turned on a scary movie. I watched in frustration as the main character opened a door that would lead her straight to the killer.

"Are you stupid?! Don't go to the basement!" I yelled, leaning forward from my spot on the beige sofa. A shriek sounded from the television. "…She went to the basement."

Halfway into the movie, my eyelids grew heavy. Sleep weighed them down, until finally, I gave in. I fell into a peaceful doze as the sounds of desperate screams wrapped around me, fading from my ears as I dreamt of amber eyes and bloody letters.

**So, that is chapter one. Next chapter is more insight on the characters as they first enter the haunted house. Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and reviews would be nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad the story has caught your interests, and I hope it doesn't disappoint! **

**Warning! This story will contain cussing, dark thoughts, extreme violence, and bloody deaths, though not too severe, so it shall stay rated as 'T'.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of NARUTO, though I DO own my OCs **

**Character Mini Bios **

**Daisy Kaminari: 15-year old girl that has dark brown hair with the tips dyed cobalt blue and sapphire blue eyes **

**Nathan: 16-year old boy with coal black hair and hazel brown eyes **

**Ashley: 17-year old girl with dirty blonde hair typically pulled into a ponytail and ocean blue eyes; Ryan's twin sister**

**Grant: 17-year old boy with golden brown hair and light green eyes**

**Mackenzie: 16-year old girl with copper colored hair down to her ribs and big chocolate brown eyes**

**Drew: 16-year old boy with red hair and forest green eyes framed with black wire glasses**

**Leslie: 16-year old girl with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes**

**Ryan: 17-year old boy with dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes; Ashley's twin brother**

**Michael: 15-year old boy with light brown hair and green dotted hazel eyes **

Daisy POV:

_Everything is dark. I can't even see my own hand inches from my face. I feel the presence of other people around me, though it is hard to tell whom. There are various shrieks, all sounding frightened. What is going on…? _

"_This is too freaky! We have to get out of here!" _

_Nathan? My friends are here? But where are we? _

"_Shit! The door is locked! I can't get it open!_

_I heard Grant's voice, along with the sound of a doorknob frantically rattled in shaky hands. _

_Wait. We're all trapped somewhere? How did this happen? _

"_I knew this was a bad idea! I-I wanna go home!" _

_That was Mackenzie's childish wail. I want to comfort her, but the darkness is so thick… _

"_You guys! Leslie stopped breathing!" _

_Michael sounded on the verge of hysteria. The rest of my friends' voices blurred together, and the entire room seemed to spin around me. My breath came out in short gasps as a sudden pain tore through my body. I felt myself drop to the ground, onto my side. My head throbbed, and my chest tightened to the point that breathing became painful. Someone kneeled next to me and gently shook my shoulders, despite the severity of the situation. _

"_Daisy! You have to stand up! Don't black-out now! Please!" _

_I heard the sound of Ashley pleading in my ear as she attempted to get me to stand. But my legs wouldn't work; they felt heavier than lead. Her voice faded from my mind as a new sense came within my grasp. I could see something. There was a faint outline of a person, but I didn't recognize them as any of my friends. This figure looked at me, with neutral, amber eyes. My breath caught at the familiarity of such a color. A piece of paper floated to the ground and landed within my sight. Faint, red letters littered the note. _

_My chest felt heavy, and my breath short, but that did nothing to stop the scream that erupted from my throat at the sight of one word: __**DIE**__. _

My eyes flashed open as I realized that I was still screaming. I stopped immediately and settled for inhaling large gulps of air as I tried to calm my thrashing heart. I clutched a hand to my chest and the other to my forehead as I remembered the intense pain I had felt.

"That was some nightmare…."

I don't recall ever having a dream as vivid or horrifying as the one I had just experienced. It seemed so _real_.

My gaze flickered over to the bedroom door that had started to creak open, and I feared that my body would betray me again, like in the hellish nightmare. My breathing sped up as the door opened fully, and ceased as a dark figure approached. Just when I thought I would scream again, a soothing voice reached my ears.

"Daisy…? Are you alright?"

I blinked and quickly eased my tense posture as I stared up at my older cousin. His ice blue eyes gave away his feelings of exhaustion and concern.

"Tetsu? I'm sorry I woke you up; I just had a nightmare," I explained quietly. I was starting to wonder if my screams woke up Marigold as well.

"Oh, I see. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly. I quickly shook my head. This nightmare was too emotionally damaging, and I was scared that I would break down crying if I thought about it, let alone talk about it.

"It's okay, really. You should go back to sleep, it's only," I paused to glance at the wall clock, "six in the morning. It's way too early to be up, especially since you and Marigold were out late at who-knows-where!"

"I told you that we were visiting an old friend of mine! He lives all the way in Leaf Garden, you know, that town five hours away? It's pretty far from Rain Water, not to mention the traffic…" Tetsu chuckled.

Rain Water is the town we live in, which is the smallest in the circle of counties. There are five in total, ours being the center of exports. To get to any of the other counties, any traveler must pass through our small town. There is typically one major town in each county, Rain Water being the largest and most successful in the Rain County. Leaf Garden is the major town of the Fire County, and just beyond that is the town of Cloud Shade, the Lightning County's main city, which also happens to be my parents' current place of residence. Just north from Rain Water is Rock Wall, the Earth County's major city, while south is Sand Hill of the Wind County. These five counties coexist and successfully trade or transfer goods between the towns.

End of mini lesson.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to bed…" Tetsu yawned.

"Yeah, see you later," I said to his retreating figure. I watched his bedroom door close with a sigh. Great, I was alone again, with only my thoughts.

I leaned my head back onto the cushions of the sofa I had been sleeping on and stared blankly at the ceiling. What could such a nightmare mean? Was it merely my imagination, or was it the result of dozing off to the sounds of a horror movie? Whatever the reason, I still felt shaken up.

_I need a heroooo to save me now _

_I need a hero (Save me now) _

_I need a heroooo to save my life _

_A hero will save me (Just in time) _

The ringtone on my phone startled me from my thoughts. I glanced at the small, electronic device vibrating on the wooden coffee table just opposite me. It took me a moment to recognize the set ringtone as Nathan's before I made a wild lunge to answer my phone. I hit the green 'call' button and held the device to my ear.

"Why are you calling me at six in the morning?!" I screeched into the phone. For all he knew, I could have been sleeping!

"_Ha, sorry, but this is important! I just called to tell you that we're all gonna meet up at Grant's house at noon. Ashley will be by to pick you up later," _Nathan explained.

"Yeah, okay. Wait, noon? You could have called at a later time, like ten!" I growled into the phone. My irritation was rewarded by a light chuckle.

"_Daisy, we both know that you weren't sleeping when I called. Otherwise, you wouldn't have answered your phone so quickly!" _

Damn that boy…!

"Fine! Whatever, I'll be ready." I muttered.

"_Alright, Ms. Emo, I expect you to be there in costume as well! Grant said so. Anyways, see you later!"_ Nathan replied, ending the call before I could object to the nickname.

Okay, so I have six hours before Ashley comes to pick me up. I highly doubt that I'll be able to sleep after a nightmare like _that, _so perhaps I'll be better off watching the T.V. With a sigh, I sat up and reached for the remote.

**oOoOoOo **

It was around nine o'clock in the morning when my fourteen-year-old cousin, Marigold, trudged out of her bedroom. Her light blonde hair hung messily about her face, and her pale blue eyes seemed bleary from her lack of sleep. She glanced at me, then continued to the bathroom, muttering about how 'waking up before noon on a Saturday is super lame!' Tetsu also rose before ten, seeing as how he hardly let either Marigold or I into the kitchen to cook. I wouldn't be surprised if my culinary skills suffered because of it.

In the end, the three of us sat around the small dining table to enjoy the breakfast Tetsu had made.

"You're going out with your friends tonight, right?" Marigold asked me through a mouthful of bacon. I nodded. "Can I come, too?"

"Yeah, we're gonna hang out. I'm meeting them at Grant's place at noon," I replied, "And no, you can't."

"You will be home before midnight this time, won't you?" Tetsu questioned with a raised brow as Marigold pouted.

"No, _mother_, I actually plan to have a costume sleepover with them tonight," I told him seriously.

I wasn't necessarily lying, but I still had no idea about how he would feel if I mentioned a certain 'forbidden haunted house'. If Tetsu overreacted, then I would be unable to go, which would wreck my night with my friends.

"…You'll still go, even if I don't want you to anyway, am I right?"

"I'd only sneak out if you tell me not to go." I shot back. We had a fierce, two-minute stare down before my older cousin gave in.

"…*sigh*. Just please call me to let me know how you're doing, okay?" Tetsu pleaded. I nodded eagerly.

"Thank you! Don't worry; I'll be sure to call!" I thanked him with a hug.

**oOoOoOo **

I entered my bedroom and pulled my costume from the closet. This year, I decided to dress up as a black angel, completed with dark feathered wings. The dress had a form-fitting halter-top while the rest of the fabric flowed freely past my knees. I wore black ballet flats on my feet, since I am not one for heels, and elbow-length gloves upon my hands. On my head is a black flower wreath. In fact, the entire outfit is black.

Satisfied with my costume, I grabbed a small bag to pack a few extra items. I threw in a white fleece sweater, a navy blue T-shirt, black skinny jeans, a pair of white cotton socks, and a pair of black Vans. This will be my alternate outfit for later. I also packed a flashlight, my phone, a bag of assorted candy, and a book to read in case I got bored. The only thing left to do is to wait for Ashley.

Right on cue, I heard the horn of a car outside the apartment. I hurriedly grabbed my things before bolting for the door.

"Bye, Tetsu! Bye, Marigold!" I called out as I ran out the door. I heard their muffled replies as I made my way to the small, silver Honda Civic waiting for me. I opened the door to the passenger side and climbed into it. Ashley grinned at me from the driver's seat.

"Hey, there, Emo Angel!"

"Don't call me that!" I whined as the blonde laughed at my obvious unhappiness.

"Alright," She said after her giggles subsided, "Let's get this party started!"

Ashley revved up the engine and sped away from the apartment complex, literally leaving a trail of dust behind. I clutched the sides of my seat, fearing for my life, as the car raced down the street. This chick is gonna get us killed! Or pulled over by the cops, whatever comes first. I lurched forward as Ashley slammed her foot on the brakes. Apparently, we had arrived at a stoplight. I glanced at my friend from the corner of my eye, watching as she leaned forward behind the wheel in anticipation.

Right when the light turned green, she stomped on the accelerator. The car pressed forward at a reckless pace as a result, Ashley grinning like a lunatic the entire time. Which is ironic, since she is dressed like a mad doctor, complete with a white lab coat stained with fake blood. Around her neck is an authentic stethoscope, and in one of the coat pockets is a realistic bloody scalpel. Ashley also wore a black shirt along with faded blue jeans. To top it off, she wore bloodied sterilized gloves.

"P-Please slow down!" I shrieked. She reluctantly complied, seeing that I was completely serious.

After a few more minutes-at a safe driving speed-we arrived at Grant's house. Ashley parked the car in the driveway and led me inside. Everyone was already gathered in the living room, all dressed in their Halloween costumes. Grant waved us over.

"Hey, you're here! We were just discussing the trip," He said as I plopped down onto the couch between Nathan and Drew.

"Nice costume, Emo Angel!" Nathan snickered. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Look who's talking, Super Dweeb!"

He was dressed as some super hero. There was a neon green cape attached with Velcro on his shoulders. On his chest was a yellow letter N, which probably stood for his name. He wore a purple long-sleeved shirt and neon green slacks, along with ridiculous yellow high-top sneakers. As an added accessory, he wore a yellow eye mask on his face.

"You're just upset that you didn't get to see me in the original green tights!" Nathan argued. It was Ryan's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, like anyone would want to tap that, dork," The quarterback said sarcastically.

Speaking of which, he wore his football uniform, only he seemed to be dressed as an _undead_ player. Ryan had marks all over his body that gave him the appearance of a zombie, including fake blood dribbling at the corners of his mouth. He didn't do much to the uniform, possibly because he had no intention of ruining it, but it was clear that he had spent time on the costume idea.

Looking over at Mackenzie, I could see that the girl had chosen to dress up as a sexy fairy. She wore a pink ruffled crop top that exposed her stomach and a matching skirt that cut above her knees. She had glittery silver wings strapped to her back and a fake diamond crown atop her copper curls, which had been pulled into twin pigtails. She clutched a silver wand in her hands, which were adorned in white gloves. She also wore pink stiletto heels.

Taking in Grant's appearance, I couldn't really tell what he was supposed to be. He wore a black pinstriped suit with a white tie and gloves. He also had on black dress shoes along with a black fedora upon his head. He wasn't using it at the moment, but he held a full white mask within his hands, which looked similar to something one might see at an opera. Perhaps he was dressed as a formal phantom, or something.

Leslie was obviously a sexy bunny. She wore a white leotard with barely transparent leggings. Like Mackenzie, she had on stiletto heels, though these matched the color scheme of her outfit better. The rabbit ears she wore on her head were bent forward slightly, and the tail looked like an over-sized cotton ball. The platinum blonde had also done her makeup to appear as though she had a rabbit nose and teeth. I suppose the costume was a good pick for her, since she wasn't exactly modest about the clothes she wore.

Drew looked like a double agent. He wore a black trench coat and slacks, along with goggles strapped to his forehead. Sticking out of one of the coat pockets was a flashlight. He even had a fake badge attached to the left side of the coat. His hands were covered by black leather gloves, and he wore dark boots to match. He didn't wear his glasses, which allowed a full view of his face. Dare I say it, he actually appeared charming.

Lastly, Michael dressed up as a classic werewolf. He had on a dark brown 'fur' suit with realistic claws attached to his hands. There was a tail connected to his trousers, which were ripped at the edges, and wolf ears on his head. The guy also had false teeth that appeared to be razor sharp poking out from between his lips. He even had fake blood on the teeth and claws to complete the costume.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Nathan asked, effectively yanking me from any previous thoughts.

"Do what?" Mackenzie piped up from her seat on the couch.

"I think he means who rides in which car," Michael answered for the girl.

"I call not riding with Ashley!" I blurted out, raising my hand into the air. Ryan chuckled.

"I second that; my twin is a speed demon!"

"Am not!" Ashley retorted, smacking her brother on the shoulder as he continued to laugh.

"Okay, how about this: Daisy, Nathan, Mackenzie, and Drew ride in my car with me, while the rest ride in Ashley's car with Ryan driving?" Grant suggested to us. The group let out a unanimous agreement.

"This is why you're the leader!" Nathan said as he slung an arm around Grant's shoulder in a half hug.

"Dude, that looks so gay right now," Ryan snickered. Nathan scowled.

"There is nothing wrong with two guys sharing a manly hug!" He protested. Grant coughed.

"Um, you're hugging _me_, so we aren't _sharing _a hug, Nathan."

"No one loves me~" Nathan said, feigning hurt. Mackenzie giggled.

"I'll hug you!"

"Okay, enough of this! What will we do once we get there?" Leslie demanded, glaring at the two as she applied her lipstick.

"We are spending the night, aren't we?" Drew asked, looking over at Grant.

"Yeah, we are. I suppose we'll all camp out in a room somewhere and wait 'til the sun rises," He answered after a moment's thought.

"What can we do in the mean time?" I asked, leaning into the sofa. Nathan slunk over to a large cabinet and dug through it before pulling out a pile of movies.

"Hey, Nathan! Don't dig through my Dad's stuff!" Grant scolded, giving him a heated glare. The older teen went ignored as Nathan straightened up, holding up a random horror film.

"Horror movie marathon, anyone?" The dark-haired boy asked, grinning mischievously.

We all shared glances before looking to Grant for an answer. The formally dressed boy nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, okay. But _I'll_ pick the first movie!" Grant warned as he snatched a disc from Nathan's upraised hand.

I settled contently on the couch, sandwiched between Drew and Ryan, since Nathan squeezed in beside Michael. Grant had put on an older movie, but at Leslie's complaint replied that it was a 'classic'. I didn't mind the black and white scenery, though the story itself was a bit cheesy. Nonetheless, I enjoyed the time I was having with my friends as we all laughed or shrieked during the film.

I even forgot about the hellish nightmare from this morning, or the fact that tonight would be our expedition to the haunted house on Rising Dawn Ridge.

**Okay, I have to stop there, since it was getting a bit long. I'm sorry for delaying the trip to the haunted house, but it will definitely be in the next chapter, along with the Akatsuki. Also, I have a poll set up on my profile, so if you would all be so kind as to look into it, since it involves this story. By the way, Daisy's ringtone from before was from the song Hero by Skillet. **

**Reviews are very much appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so very sorry! I got lost on the road of life…Anyways, thank you all for being patient, so here is the next chapter! **

**Warning! This story will contain cussing, dark thoughts, extreme violence, and bloody deaths, though not too severe, so it shall stay rated as 'T'.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of NARUTO, though I DO own my OCs**

**Character Mini Bios**

**Daisy Kaminari: 15-year old girl that has dark brown hair with the tips dyed cobalt blue and sapphire blue eyes**

**Nathan: 16-year old boy with coal black hair and hazel brown eyes**

**Ashley: 17-year old girl with dirty blonde hair typically pulled into a ponytail and ocean blue eyes; Ryan's twin sister**

**Grant: 17-year old boy with golden brown hair and light green eyes**

**Mackenzie: 16-year old girl with copper colored hair down to her ribs and big chocolate brown eyes**

**Drew: 16-year old boy with red hair and forest green eyes framed with black wire glasses**

**Leslie: 16-year old girl with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes**

**Ryan: 17-year old boy with dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes; Ashley's twin brother**

**Michael: 15-year old boy with light brown hair and green dotted hazel eyes**

**Daisy POV:**

We must have watched five horror films by the time the sun fully set outside. There was no sliver of light from the moon in the ink black sky, nor did brilliant stars dot the horizon. It was simply dark.

I stifled a yawn as I glanced at my costumed friends, all stretching their weary limbs. Grant popped a joint in his neck, resulting in a loud crack, and turned off the television with a remote. At the same time, Ashley gently nudged Mackenzie awake. The poor redhead had screamed herself to sleep as she watched the various ghouls and beasts on the screen violently murder ignorant people that happened to walk by.

Nathan stood impatiently by the front door, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for us to join him. He must really look forward to this trip.

"C'mon, you guys! I wanna get there _sometime_ tonight!" Nathan whined. Ryan promptly whacked the side of the younger boy's head.

"Shut up, Captain Lame-o," The jock muttered irritably.

"Cut it out, both of you!" I snapped, feeling a bit aggravated as I felt stress rising. Perhaps the strain of watching too many horrific films at once is starting to get to everyone.

"I don't want to hear any yelling right now; my ears are still ringing from all of Mackenzie's screaming…" Michael grumbled, scratching the inside of his right ear with a pinky.

"Hey, Ashley, Ryan. All of you head to the cars now; if we don't leave before my parents get home, we're all screwed," Grant instructed to the twins.

"Yes, Sir!" Ryan shouted back, mocking an army salute and marching to the door with his sister. Leslie and Michael trailed slowly behind them.

"Are we going now…?" Mackenzie asked with a yawn, delicately rubbing at her big eyes.

"Yeah, do you want us to get into your truck now?" Drew asked as he turned to Grant.

"Sure. I'll be outside in a second. I'm just gonna get our bags," The fair-haired teen replied.

I grabbed Mackenzie's forearm and gently tugged her out the door and to Grant's sleek, black Chevrolet Silverado. She sat in the passenger seat, so I had to squeeze myself in between the other two boys in the back. My poor angel wings…

"Hey, Emo Angel! Your feathers are tickling my nose!" Nathan exclaimed as he batted at the black material of my costume's wings.

"Stop it! Knock it off!" I protested as I slapped away his hands.

"Ow! You jabbed me in the ribs!" Drew complained loudly as Nathan and I engaged into a slap-fight.

We all paused as the door to the driver's side opened to reveal Grant in his phantom-costumed glory, he climbing into his seat. He fastened his seatbelt and twisted a key into the ignition. The older teen glanced over his broad shoulder as he backed the truck out of the paved driveway and into the neighborhood streets. I peered through the rear window and saw that Ryan had started up his sister's silver Honda Civic and was following behind us.

"H-How long until we get there?" Mackenzie asked nervously, frantically looking about herself as if a monster would pop out of nowhere to kill us all.

"The outskirts of Rain Water aren't too far from the heart of the town, so you can expect us to be there in less than an hour," Grant replied tiredly. Due to all of her screaming from earlier on in the night, Mackenzie wasn't exactly a must-talk-to person right now. Far from it, actually.

"Man, I wish we were there now…" Nathan muttered, adjusting his cape upon his shoulders. Drew sighed from my left.

"I almost wish we went shopping instead."

It was silent for a long while, us driving along the dark road, until the steady sound of rain invaded my ears. The Rain County was named for a reason; it is perfectly normal to have an unexpected downpour. Still, as we went further down an unused path, the drizzle became a full-blown thunder storm.

Mackenzie would yelp every time lightning cracked or when the thunder roared. The water poured heavily from the blackened sky, and seeing through the windshield was currently impossible. Grant leaned forward in his seat, appearing aggravated as he tried to peer through the torrent of rain attacking the windows.

"Damn…can't see a thing…" The older boy growled as he tried to get the windshield wipers to swipe faster. He failed.

Grant eventually pulled the truck to a complete stop on the side of the road. It was silent, minus the pounding rain beating on the roof of the vehicle. Our unanimous leader leaned back into his seat, screwing his eyes shut as he breathed roughly. Grant sounded frustrated.

"Something b-bad is gonna happen…I can f-feel it!" Mackenzie cried, clutching her fairy wand closer to her chest as though it would protect her from outside forces. Drew scoffed.

"How could anything worse happen? We're already lost in the rain-aren't we, Grant?" The red-haired boy asked pointedly. I noticed the way that Grant's shoulders tensed, and how his breathing seemed to pause, before he let out a defeated sigh.

"…Yeah. The rain makes it difficult to see anything, and I'm not even sure if Ryan is still following us. It's too risky to keep driving in this weather," Grant muttered, casting a sidelong glance my way.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" I asked, hearing the tiredness in my own voice.

"Yeah, aren't we going to Rising Dawn Ridge?" Nathan asked. He looked disappointed.

"I don't care either way…b-but I wouldn't mind g-going home," Mackenzie added as another bolt of lightning cracked the sky. Grant shook his head, dismissing all of our comments.

"Look, for now, we can't do anything. Our only option is to wait for the rain to lighten up, and until then, I'm not moving this car."

Grant's word was final.

Silence took over our small group as the storm continued its rampage, and still no sign of Ashley's car turned up. Perhaps they made it to the ridge, or maybe they were lost as well. For all I know, they could have crashed in a ditch. But the point is, I don't. I just don't know.

I glanced on either side of me, noticing Nathan's rarely somber expression and Drew's typical concerned one. Both seemed unhappy, in a way. Mackenzie trembled like a leaf in the fall breeze as she desperately tried to ignore the onslaught of rain pounding on the windows. Her fairy wand was clutched tightly in her hands. To her left, Grant sat hunched over the steering wheel, possibly cursing Mother Nature within his thoughts.

I turned my attention to the car's windshield, observing the way that the rain spattered the glass surface before trailing downward in thick streaks. The rhythmic drizzle from half an hour ago was now an ever increasing roar. I didn't flinch as a bolt of lightning flashed dangerously close by, or at the resounding crash of thunder that followed behind it. Instead, I focused my gaze beyond everything around me and onto the person standing outside.

I narrowed my eyes as I tried to identify the wavering black dot caught within my sights. But the rain made it so difficult to keep track of it. Just when I thought the figure had disappeared, it reappeared somewhere behind the car, steadily moving away. My curiosity piqued, I slowly unbuckled my seatbelt and clambered across Nathan's lap, despite his protests, and opened the car door.

"Daisy! Hey-What are you doing?!" Nathan shouted after me, failing at keeping ahold of my feet as I stumbled onto the muddy ground.

I picked myself up and dragged my feet through thick puddles of muddied water, squinting my eyes against the rain. I could make out a figure just yards away. I started off at a run, oblivious to the concerned cries of my friends, and continued to follow my newfound target. For reasons unknown, I felt the need to catch up to the stranger. It felt like an inexplicable pull.

My foot skidded across the soaked earth, causing me to fall forward with a startled yelp. I quickly stood up, ignoring the fresh scratches on my arms as I chased the figure down the path. The rain was definitely a huge hazard in this aspect, since it hindered my vision, but the shallow dips and various puddles on the ground made my goal that much harder. I couldn't run two feet without stumbling or crashing face-first into the mud.

The dark figure came to a sudden halt before me, and even allowed me to catch up. I stood breathlessly, trying to regain air into my screaming lungs as I stared the unidentified person down. From this close up, I could see that they were somewhat tall, average height perhaps, wearing a dark cloak buttoned up to their chin. The rain and lack of decent lighting didn't reveal any facial features, however, so I still hadn't identified the person's gender yet.

"Who…are y-you?" I gasped, panting a bit more slowly as my heart resumed a steady pace.

The figure said nothing at first, choosing to study me silently. A brief flash of lightning allowed me a glimpse of dull, amber eyes. I took a frightened step back, remembering with a jolt where I had seen such eyes before-yesterday at the café, when we had all decided to go to the supposed haunted house in the first place. The familiar woman remained where she stood, following my every movement with a calculating gaze. It seemed that ever since I saw her eyes, they never disappeared; I could still see their ethereal glow as she continued watching me.

"Who am I? It doesn't matter who I am," She replied, taking a step forward. Her voice was icier than her glare. I shivered and stumbled backward, tripping over my own feet in my haste to get away. The aura about the woman was menacing, and I didn't want to stand so close to her for much longer.

"What matters is the state of this wretched world in which we live, and the things that will be done to _cleanse_ it."

She was so close, I could see my trembling reflection in her dark pupils. The last part of her previous statement made my blood run cold in my veins, and I feared something sinister to come.

The woman straightened up, leaving me sprawled pathetically on the muddy ground. She turned her back towards me, not saying anything more as she disappeared within the thick torrent of rain. I remained frozen, unsure of my next course of action. Who was that woman? Why was she here? What did she mean by cleansing the world?

I shook my head and rose shakily to my feet. My black angel wings were damp with rain and slightly bent, but they seemed to prove more durable than I had originally thought. I glanced down at the scratches running down my arms, and at the mud coating the rest of my body. Most of it was washed from my skin, but there were still various stains on my costume.

"What am I gonna do now…?" I wondered aloud.

My question was soon answered when a pair of headlights flashed my way. A shriek tore itself from my throat as a vehicle skidded to a stop centimeters from my face. I braced my arms in front of my face to shield my eyes from the intense light. So bright…

"Daisy…?" A familiar voice asked. I glanced up, squinting my eyes against the light.

"Ashley? Is that you guys?" I asked, feeling relief flood my body in welcome waves.

A car door slammed open, and a splash of footsteps paused right beside me. A piece of fabric settled upon my shoulders, which I quickly recognized as Ashley's lab coat, and a gentle hand lead me to the safety of the Honda Civic. Once inside, I saw the concerned faces of Leslie, Michael, and Ryan looking at me. Ashley climbed into the passenger's seat, and Michael scooted over to let me sit in the car. Ryan studied me from the driver's seat, and decided to finally break the silence.

"Alright, so mind telling us what the hell you were doing out here?" He asked briskly, shooting me a chastising glare. I could tell he was worried.

"It's…it's just…*sigh*. It's kind of complicated to explain," I replied.

"Please, Daisy. Just tell us what happened," Michael pleaded, laying a werewolf paw on my shoulder. Leslie nodded in agreement. I sighed in defeat, bowing my head forward slightly.

"Alright, I'll try…"

I quickly explained my odd encounter, and how I came to be here. Their expressions varied from terrified to enraged as I finished my story. Ashley cupped her chin in the palm of her hand, her light blue eyes studying me carefully.

"Why would you just chase after a complete stranger like that? It's unlike you," The blonde finally said.

"Yeah, being reckless is a typical Nathan move," Michael added, Ryan and Leslie both nodding in agreement.

"I-I…it felt like I _had_ to follow her. I don't know how or why, but…" I mumbled, my words trailing off. We lapsed into a small silence as the information sank in.

"Well, where are the others? You just left them on the side of the road, right?" Leslie asked after a while, arching her right eyebrow slightly. A jolt shot up my spine when I realized that she was right.

"Oh, no! I hope they're okay…"

With that psycho lady running around, I didn't think anyone would be safe.

_Down! Here comes the sound! _

_Everyone pound _

_Your feet to this phenomenon! _

_Now, let's make it loud!_

_And we'll show 'em all how_

_You move to this phenomenon!_

_Roll! Open your soul! _

_Maybe lose control _

_Inside of this phenomenon! _

_Just let yourself go_

_And let everyone know! _

_You move to this phenomenon! _

Ryan dug around in his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, quickly answering it. His furrowed brows relaxed, and his entire face flooded with relief as the person on the other end of the line spoke. We all stared curiously as he muttered a quiet response before he ended the conversation.

"Well? Who was it?" Michael prodded, leaning forward with slight anticipation.

"Grant. He wanted to know where we were, and I told him that we found Daisy. He and the others are gonna try to find their way here, so we probably shouldn't move," Ryan answered tersely.

"Awesome. Did you tell him the street we're on?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah, Rising Dawn Ridge."

The air in the car shifted; it almost felt like the storm was indoors instead of out. Not one of us said a word to comment on Ryan's behalf. He only looked about in confusion before it finally seemed as though a light bulb went off within his head. The jock turned his gaze to his lap solemnly, his grip tightening slightly on his phone.

"…Oh. Right. It's the street with the house."

"Yeah…"

"Does anyone see it?"

"I can't; the rain made the windows blurry."

"When are the others getting here?"

"Soon, I hope…"

Our idle chatter continued like this for a few minutes, until another bolt of lightning shattered the sky. It flashed eerily alongside the roar of thunder, simultaneously luring our attention to the house not even half a mile away.

I felt my eyes widen, despite the harsh glare of light, upon noticing the isolated building. From this distance, I could see that it was even bigger than I had first imagined. I heard Michael exhale sharply from beside me, and as I turned to look at him, I could see that he was awestruck. The other three seemed at a loss for words as well.

In our obvious fascination for the supposedly haunted building, we failed to notice the figure staggering through the rain and towards the car, until it slammed itself onto the hood. We all shrieked in terror at the sudden intrusion, none of us really able to do anything. The figure tapped ominously at the window with a muddied knuckle. Ryan let out a startled yell and snapped the windshield wipers on. The twin blades darted across the glass surface in rhythmic strokes, repeatedly knocking into the stranger's face and arms. We all watched in relief as the figure tumbled from the car and into a clumsy heap on the soaked earth.

"What was that?!" Leslie squeaked, clutching her arms in a self-embrace. Ryan shook his head.

"I'm about to find out," The jock muttered in response as he dug around in the glove compartment of the car. He pulled out a silver flashlight and slammed open the car door. He paused as his twin gripped his arm.

"Please, be careful!" Ashley pleaded as her eyes filled with distress.

Ryan remained silent, only giving his sister a pat on the shoulder, before he stepped out into the rain. His costume grew damp quickly, and his dirty blonde hair already clung to his forehead. We watched with growing apprehension as he circled around to the front of the car, the golden beam of his flashlight guiding his every move. Ryan pointed the light to the ground, and his broad shoulders suddenly tensed. I bit the inside of my cheek, wondering what he had seen.

To my confusion, the jock raised one of his legs and delivered a hard kick to what may have been the figure we had seen previously. Though the rain pounded heavily from the sky, and all of the car's doors were shut, we could still hear pained cries and frustrated yells from outside. Ashley turned to look at me, her wide blue eyes silently asking if we should do something. Before my lips could part for an answer, Ryan hoisted the figure by the collar into the air and shook them violently as he shouted into their face. Seeming to be through, the older teen walked to the driver's side of the car, dragging a limp body behind him.

"What is he doing?!" Michael hissed, shaking my left shoulder. I didn't answer, instead choosing to freeze as Ryan slammed the car door open.

Leslie screamed as the figure landed across her and Michael's laps, the latter jolting upright with a frightened cry. My own scream died in my throat as a mud-splattered hand sprawled palm-up onto my knee. Ashley was yelling and shrieking at her brother as he climbed back into the driver's seat. A sudden groan interrupted the chaotic behavior within the car.

"Ah…_ow_, Ryan! I think my skull is fractured…"

"N-Nathan?!" Leslie gasped as she glanced downward at the boy. Nathan stopped whining to look up at us. He gave a lopsided grin.

"Hey, guys!"

My jaw gaped open in shock as I stared at him incredulously. Nathan seemed alright for the most part, despite the bruising on his face. Muddy water dripped from his coal black hair, and his costume was torn in some places, yet he still wore that trademark smile of his.

"Nathan…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ryan roared, twisting around in his seat to shoot the younger boy a glare. I could feel irritation throbbing within my temples as I too glowered down at the superhero wannabe, quickly getting over his unexpected arrival.

"You can't go around doing that!" Michael growled through clenched teeth, visibly ticked off.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Ashley asked when she herself had finally recovered from the initial shock.

"We came looking for you guys! That is, until Ryan decided to beat me up!" Nathan huffed, giving the jock a pointed look.

"_We?_ You mean, the others are with you?" I asked, prompting a glance from the dark-haired boy. Nathan sat up, nodding his head.

"Well, yeah. After you took off, we all followed you, but got lost in the storm. When we went back to Grant's truck, he decided to call Ryan to see where he and the others were, but then realized that you were with them.

"We drove as far as the storm would allow, so we ended up parking in a desolate field when it was too hard for Grant to see. I volunteered to find you guys by foot, but we all decided that it would be safer to go together. I ran ahead of everyone when I saw the car," Nathan replied in a brief summary.

We listened to the rain as it spattered the ground and car, anxiously waiting for the others' arrival. I could feel the agitation and hostility within the group ebbing away as it was replaced with concern. Ryan scowled and picked up his phone, probably ready to call Grant again. I heard the dial tone go off, and after five rings it stopped.

"…Grant didn't answer," Ryan murmured after a moment's silence.

"I thought you said they were right behind you…?" Leslie trailed off as she glanced in Nathan's direction.

"They were. I guess they took a wrong turn or something…" Nathan mumbled absent-mindedly, staring off into the distance-well, as far as anyone could see through a vicious thunder storm.

I followed the dark-haired boy's gaze, my eyes widening as I realized that there was only one other place one could take refuge in such hectic weather-the abandoned house on Rising Dawn Ridge.

**Okay, so I finally got this chapter up! Again, I'm so very sorry for the delay. I just don't get many opportunities to type my stories anymore, with school starting up and all. I'll try to update as soon as possible, though, so please bear with me!**

**The ringtone used was _Phenomenon_ by Thousand Foot Krutch, in case you were all wondering. Also, I have a poll on my profile concerning this story, so I'd be happy if you all went to check it out. Oh, reviews will also be very much appreciated. Thank you!**


End file.
